friends or more
by animecscfun1
Summary: fairy tail has been taken into a world created by someone in the outside. all their memories have been replaced by normal peoples until they see others from their guild will they start remembering their lost memories. will NaLu become real or not or will they forget their feelings for one another forever? (written in first person and names are shown. (not first chapter))
1. a new place

I do not own any of the characters in this story and please don't be affended by what they think and do.

* * *

The new place

"Come on I don't have all day!" a voice yelled from inside a house. I yanked open the door to the car and headed out with a cardboard box with some stuff in it. "I'm coming!" I call back. I stride to the doors of the house. What a strange place. Who is calling me? It sounds like her.

* * *

Who so you think this is and who is the girl that they are thinking about? Find out in the next chapter coming k


	2. meeting again?

_Lucy_

Meeting again

I pull up my black knee-high socks and wobbled into my new school uniform (cheeked red skirt, white shirt, a black blazer with the school logo on it- it looked like a fairy but the school is called fairy tail- and a piece of ribbon for a bow around our necks instead of a tie). I run down the corridor to the carpeted stairs. I check to see if my skirt is to short then I run down the stairs.

I walk into the kitchen and place some bread in the silver toaster, grab some butter from the fridge and then I get a silver knife.

The toaster gives a little ping and I drop the pieces of hot toast onto a small green plate. I pop off the lid of the butter and place it onto the wooden worktop. Holding onto the knife, I take a chunk of butter from the container and smooth it onto the slices of toast. I bite into the warm food. When I'm done I brush my hair till it is perfect then grab my bag by the door.

I slide my feet into my white heeled shoes- we're allowed to wear any type of shoes at fairy tail school- and run out the door, down the path and towards school. A breeze of fresh air blows in my face. It feels good.

The school is coming to view. The big brown buildings past the gate must be the dorms, classrooms and the teacher's dorms as well as a building for their offices. I've always wanted to come here ever since I was little.

I walk through the tall gates with the school logo on then. My first day at school. Soon I'll be moving in one of the school dorms and sleeping in one of the rooms in the school grounds.

Gripping tighter onto my school bag, I hurry to the biggest building-the main office, cafeteria and a big hall for the opening ceremony.

Students pass by me and they are all wearing the same uniform but the higher-ups wear blue cheeked skirts or plain blue trousers/ shorts (boys in my year wear plain red trousers/ shorts).

The bell goes and I quickly hurry to the hall. Luckily the welcoming ceremony hasn't started yet but the place is packed with people.

I see a girl with red hair and she is wearing the same skirt and bow as me. There's a spare seat next to her. I sneak next to her. She reminds me of someone but who?

Sometime after the ceremony finished. I sigh in relief that was a strange speech from the head teacher but he also reminds me of someone like a master from a guild called fairy tail like the name of this school. I get up off my chair and look at the pink school logo on my hand. This is so cool I'm finally in fairy tail school! I leave the hall. I'm in class 1-B- closest to the boys and girls joint dorm- classroom. I jog to the other tall building next to the one I just left and went inside. What mood should I give off? I head to classroom 1-B. The start of a new school is beginning. I'm here. I take a deep breath. First impressions are always good and push open the door.

The teacher- Gildarts (he wants people to call him that) - is standing behind his desk. "... and this is where you will be sitting. Don't worry about the other two spare seats." He explained. One of the seats with a desk is at the fount next to his desk and the other is at the back next to a window.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologize politely. Got to make an impression.

"It's fine. You can sit at the back next to grey." Gildarts replies then starts going on about the places in school. I don't need to listen because I've memorized everything and I mean everything. The classrooms secret hideouts, dorms... all of it (with the help from her).

I go to my seat and place my bag on the flour. Grey who is he why does that name ring a bell as well as gildarts? I turn to face him. He has dark blue hair and black eyes. He seems really similar but why? Somehow I feel lonely like something... no someone is missing. I hope I find out what it is.

* * *

The person who it was in chapter 1 was Natsu and who Natsu thought the voice was the voice was, was Lucy! Wait for the next chapter I hope you enjoyed this one Natsu is coming! See you soon!


	3. the new kid and grey

_Lucy_

The new boy and grey

A few days later... I flopped out of my bed. The sweet smell of fresh bread flowed through the cracks of the door. My belly rumbled like a roar from a dragon, and a very hungry one.

I followed the smell to our shared dorm kitchen.

Inside the dorm kitchen are three long tables with lots of food and drinks along the middle of each table. There are also chairs lined along the tables with plates and cutlery.

There's a feast: cereal, toast, pancakes, waffles and bread. I took a piece of the fresh bread (it looks just made) and eat it. I bet someone would like this he would eat all this food and drink all this drink if he could. I smiled then shook my head. Who was I thinking about again?

The bread tasted delicious! I gulp down a cup full of orange juice then go back to my room and get changed.

20 minutes later and I'm all ready. I picked up my bag and I set off to 1-B.

I've been having some strange dreams lately about a boy with pink hair and a blue cat. Strange I wonder who it could be. He would in my dream say that he would always protect me even if our world got mutated and I would wake up and forget what his face looked like. But not the colour of his hair and the cat as well as what he said. His voice sounded like someone I know well and... Never mind that!

I go sit down in my seat. I stare out of the window.

The trees are twirled around in the wind. The grass scattered in the breeze and a bird flow alone but was joined by another.

Gildarts strides into the classroom. "Hello everyone," sir purred, "Today we have a transfer student all the way from London."

A boy walked into the classroom. He had blue hair (not as dark as greys hair). The boy stops next to the teacher and said quietly, "hello my names jellal."

Sir turned to me, "Lucy can you move the table and chair at the front next to my desk behind yours please." Sir asked me politely.

I sighed heavily and moved the objects to where he wanted them and then sat down.

Now that I think about it hardly where were I? My guild must be worried about me and... how the hell did am I wearing school uniform for a school I don't even go to that just happens to have the same name as my guild and I don't even know why I'm here. How come grey is sitting next to me, elza is sat at the front next to jellal, gildarts is our teacher and gramps is the head and Virgo is someone who helped me remember everything about this place. How are they here? But where are Natsu, happy and everyone else? I thought. I looked down at my desk sadly. Natsu. I wondered where he was I missed him, somehow. There's a pain in my chest. It felt really painful and lonely.

Sub-consensually I touched my hip. My keys are not there! Where could I have left them? I can't believe I got wrapped up in this for a few days.

Not seeing Natsu is making me feel really lonely. I wish I could see him.

"... and we have another transfer student, come in." Sir finished.

A boy with salmon coloured hair and a white with black lined scarf came in through the door. On his shoulder was a sleeping blue cat. Natsu! I beam at the sight of him in the room. Thank goodness! Wait hang on why am I like this? I know he's my best friend but that's it I mean that's it. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon.

Happy is here to. That's good. I wonder how I forgot about everyone and how are elza, grey, happy, Natsu and the other three (including Virgo) here?

Natsu is now standing next to miss. "Hi I'm Natsu. Let's have fun k!" he greeted everyone energetically.

"Natsu you can sit behind Lucy." Sir told him. I noticed him gasp sharply then smile. Natsu moved behind me. "Is that really you Lucy?" he asked me. What a dumb question. I nod my head while I said yes. Then Natsu grinned his special grin. He stopped when he sow Grey.

"Why does he have to be here?" he asked me rudely.

"I can hear you flamebrain. And how the hell did we get in the same class when you so dumb." Grey muttered.

Natsu groaned "lets fight then... Fire dragon r_"

"elza is her too Natsu and grey you know that all ready so stop fighting or she will notice you and just so you know she is the president of the school council and is 1-Bs class rep." I explained after interrupting Natsu from using magic. I sigh heavily. I knew this was going to happen but somehow I'm happy. Happy is still asleep on Natsu's shoulder though. When Natsu said his fire dragon roar would he actually be able to breathe out fire? Can we use magic anymore?

"... Your coming to. You got to be kidding." Grey continued, "How did you find out about this and pay in time?" I guess grey is coureus. I smile.

"I don't know." Natsu moaned then turned to me. "Are you going Lucy?" Natsu asked me couruasly.

"yes." I answered him. Natsu grinned

"I can't wait!" Natsu yelled while standing up.

"Please be quit Natsu." Sir asked him calmly. I laugh quietly. Natsu apologizes to gildarts then sat back down. I smile. This will be fun. At least Natsu is here with me so I'll be fun.

* * *

How is this? today's chapter is really loooonng sorry I just thought of a lot of stuff to put in and how to fit it into the next chapter called 'the class holiday' the person who's saying it next chapter will be Natsu and sorry for the past peasant mix up it will happen in all the chapters so try to bare it please. If you comment and have written a romance about NaLu can you put the title in your review please I would like to read your stories on how you would have them fall in love or have fun ok. Until next chapter see you soon (today)


	4. the class trip

Sorry about the past and present changing in the story I hope it doesn't bother you and sorry for grammar and spelling I did do spell check though. I do not own fairy tail!

* * *

Natsu

The class trip

Happy had left after lessons were over on my first day at school. But I don't need to worry about that now because its holiday time and Lucy is coming! We also need to find out how we got here. I talked a bit to Elza yesterday. She was acting funny. Her smell was less Elza stranger.

I heave on my rucksack and head to Lucy's room. Her room is a floor above mine but if she was on the same flour her room would be my room. I miss my little house with happy and going to Lucy's house through the window. Happy walked to me. "Come on happy." I told him as I started going to Lucy's house.

"Eye sir." He replied.

We walked up the stairs to flour 3 and looked for Lucys room. 3.10. AH! There it is! Room 3.11. Lucys room. I burst into her room. I can smell her sent. It does smell nice… what am I thinking? I'm lucys friend nothing more and what happened in that house I don't want to happen in real life at all. I don't want Lucy to get hurt.

Lucy suitcase is on her bed. I go to perch on her bed. Lucy came out of her bathroom. Her blonde hair is tied up into pigtails and is wearing a short skirt revealing her smooth legs and a t-shirt. Normally I would be used to this in the past. This is what she wore all the time so why am I blushing? I can't have fallen for her that's impossible… I think. "Natsu what are you doing here?" Lucy asked me. "Natsu wanted to see you." Happy blurted out. I blush scarlet but turn around just before she could see me. I turned back around when I stopped blushing so badly. "are you ready?" I asked Lucy. She nodded.

Did I see her blush or was that just my imagination? Whatever, I'm a bit happy though.

"come on Natsu lets go or we'll be stuck here." Lucy said as she went into the corridor with her suitcase and a small black bag. "aye sir." Happy agreed with her. I run to them and we set off.

Lucys cestrial keys are on her hip on her belt. That's good.

Lucy stops when we're outside. "it turns out we can use our magic so be careful because of other people on the bus." Lucy explained. Happy sat on her suitcase. I nod. Nice! I can use my magic like when I was in fairy tail or on missions for money for lucys rent.

It's time to go! Wait did she say bus. A source of travel! No I don't want to go anymore. I'll get travelsick! Happy gets off lucys suitcase and sits on my shoulder. Lucy puts her suitcase away and we get on and sit at the back. No turning back now.

"I know you're travelsick so you can… l-lay d-d-down on my legs if you want t-to." Lucy jittered then she went as red as a tomato. Happy is already asleep on one of the seats so he won't do his 'you like her thing with his tongue when he sees me and Lucy getting on really well but I ignore it. I lie down and rest my head onto her legs. It's a long journey so I hope I sleep before I get ill. Lucys scent is really strong. I see tomato Lucy with her red face then grin at her. We look at each other for a bit then quickly look away. I can feel my face burning up. I close my eyes and go to sleep just before we set off (Lucy told me when I woke up. I must be really lucky).

I came to see Lucys face pressed against the window as soon as my eyes flickered opened. She was fast asleep. I realised that I was on her legs and quickly jolted up. Lucy moved slowly around and then rubbed her eyes. "We're here. Do you know where you're going?" Gildarts asked use. Everyone said yes except me, Lucy or happy. "Ok see you later and Lucy and Natsu I need to talk to you. Bring happy with you." Gildarts ordered us in a friendly way. He's acting funny. I thought as me and lucy went to him.

Lucy carried happy, who was sound asleep. "I've got fried to do rune magic on part of a area. Master did tell him though. It's a area that only you two and happy can go in and out of. Fried is not going in it though. The area is part of the sea and a little house in the forests originally belonging to the holiday place but we're borrowing it. One two can practice your magic till your heart content and you need to train to because of what is happening at the minute." Gildarts explained with a serious face.

If he's this serious something bad might happen soon. I Lucy at Lucy then nod and set off. Lucy grabbed her suitcase and we set off to the area Gildarts had meant us to go.

When we got there and entered the area we went into the house. How did fried mange to pull off this massive amount of space? I wonder then look at Lucy.

She looked as amazed as I was. She turned to face me and a smiled at her. Right lets get training… after I put my rucksack away.

i and Lucy both went into the house. It looked alright. I miss Lucys apartment though. Lucy puts her suitcase and bag down in the closet room then shut the door. What is she doing?

I creep up to the door. Happy was put on the flour when Lucy came inside. I pick happy up and open the door Lucy had entered. Lucy was wearing a white bikini with red flowers on. She turned around and sow me then blushed scarlet and told me to get out. I quickly closed the door. I felt my face burn up. Luckily happy was still asleep after that. Happy sure is sleeping a lot today. I guess he must be tired.

When I sow inside the room it was a bedroom for two people because there were two beds in the room. I wondered around the house. Upstairs were a little room that had blue walls and a little bed. I put happy down on the bed and continued to look around. There was a kitchen, bathroom and a back door leading into the deep part of the forest.

I wonder what Lucy is doing now? I wonder. I hope she's safe. "Damn why can't I stop thinking about her?" I asked myself out load. I need to practice my magic for whatever Gildarts said was coming. I got to make sure whatever it is is not after my best friend, Lucy, and if they are I will protect her. I notice that I'm feeling abit more serious here then before all this happened. I mean world change and me forgetting everything about her and my blue cat, happy. Its really strange I thought I would be scared and all protective with lucy but I feel really relaxed somehow.

I went to the water and looked out to the horizon. I wonder how long this will last?

Suddently I sow lucy run into the clear sea. "hi Natsu." She said as she turned around. I smiled at her. I looked at her slime body. Her big cheast, her big chestnut brown eyes, her milky smooth skin, her soft lips and her blound hair tied back into two cute ponytails.

Realiving what I thought, I blushed. "are you having a break from practicing?" I asked her. She nodded her head in reply. I couldn't help but thinking she looked cute which made me blush even worse then before. Whats coming over me?

A few minutes later and lucy had summened virgo, she is in a black swimming costume, and was splashing in the sea with her. It looked fun.

I ran inside and changed into my swimming trunks. Soon me, lucy and virgo were splashing in the sea intil virgo dissapered and me and lucy were left alone.

"I wish we could do a real quest together like in the past." Lucy moaned sadly. I grinned at her.

"we can. Lets make up our own one. I'll go and get happy." I encouraged her happly. I said as I ran to get happy. Who cared about what is going to happen I what lucy to be happy.

I got happy and came back to the blound haired girl who was waiting patiently for us.

As soon as we got to lucy, happy woke up. "Where are we?" happy yorned sleeply.

"we are in the sea. Want to go fishing?" I asked happy. Happy nodded and lucy looked at me with the what-sort-of-quest-is-it look.

I grined at her. "could you get three fishing rods lucy." I asked her nicely. She sighed.

"ok but this is the last time." Lucy answered then went inside. I looked at happy. "tell me when she is coming back." I asked him.

"aye sir!" happy yelled. his wings appeared then he had flow away.

"right time to practice." I yelled then had swam deeper into the ses. I swam down intil my feet touched the flour and decided to do 'roar of the fire dragon'. Fire went out of my mouth in a tornado style and went out of the water.

I swam up to get more air. Needs to be stronger. i swam under the water to the bottem and did it again. This time the fire tornado was extrimally storng as it bursted through the water. That's it!

When I swam up to get some more air into my lungs, lucy came with three fishing rods. Why didn't happy come to me? Oh well, whatever.

Happy came back and took a fishing rod from lucy and I took the other. "there is a pond in the forest with lots of fish." Happy explained, "can we go there to fish?" I nodded and told lucy to come with us. Me and lucy followed happy, who was flying, to where the pond with lots of fish was.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. How do you think of it. I didn't copy any of this from the activities from the manga or anime. I hope you enjoyed it. chapter 5 is coming soon… I'll tell you the title. Its called 'is it Lucy or Natsu?' can't wait! bye


	5. Natsu or Lucy?

sorry this took so long to upload i just hade lots of school work and i was behind on my homework... i changed the title a bit to. now on with the story!

* * *

Natsu 

Lucy or Natsu?

30 minutes later we were fishing. It's getting darker, I thought. "Don't you love the stars?" Lucy asked me as she looked at the dots in the sky. "They look like little lights in the sky." I told her. She giggled.

"Did you know cestrial spirits were born from constellations?" Lucy explained. I looked at her curiously. That's cool that her cestrial spirits were born from lights in the sky.

A few minutes later we got something to eat (Virgo got the food from the cestrial world). Lucy went to talk to Cana who was surpassingly here.

30 minutes later she went to bed. Her face was very red. I was sitting next to happy, who had put the fish in his bag on his back and then he went to his new room upstairs.

I walk into the room Lucy is in. there's only two bedrooms. Happy is in one but the one Lucy is in has another bed but I also want to see Lucy more. She is sound asleep. I walk up to her. She's shivering!

Maybe I should… try to keep her warm. I can't tell that it is cold because of my strange body heat. I clamber into Lucy's bed. Please don't wake up I thought. I wrap my arms around her mid-section and pull her close.

I wonder what it would be like to be Lucy. I keep that thought in my head as I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Rubbing my eyes I felt someones arms around my stomach. whats going on? I get up and turn around to see myself fast asleep on the bed. where's Lucy? wait is this a dream... it has to be. I feel heavy in the chest area and its freezing. my teeth chattered. I looked down. I have boobs! That doesn't make any sense I mean I'm a guy. that's not possible!

I ran over to the closest mirror in the room and sow Lucy in it. LUCY! How did she get in there?! I raise both my hands and the blonde haired teenager does the same thing. I glanced at my hair. Why is it the same colour as Lucy's?

I let out a load yourn. I turn to where "me" is sleeping. Suddenly "me" rubbed their eyes. "Why am I standing there and... why do I sound like natsu?!" "my" voice asked me.

"What!" We both yelled at the same time. My voice sounded like Lucy's. Does that mean I'm in Lucy's body!?

Lucy's pov

I'm in his body! It does feel sort of felt warm when I woke up, that's what gave me a clue but the thing that struck me was that "me" was standing looking at me with the why-am-I-laying-there expression. But how and why does it have to happen to us. I mean I was thinking about Natsu and my dream was... it's so embarrassing. I can't tell him that. my ,well in his body, cheeks went to a light shade of pink.

And... what if I need to go to the toilet or the bath or even worse get changed. Lucky I'm in normal clothes but Natsu (in my body) is in pajamas. I blushed a darker red. The thoughts churned inside my head. Natsu getting changed and seeing me naked! it's so embarrassing! I want to be back in my body please.

I sniffed the air this scent. its Natsu. it smells like smoke. Its sort of soothing but it's so strong! I could feel my heart beating super fast.

wait what am I thinking and why does my chest feel so funny. Natsu is my best friend and nothing else. I don't... I mean I... do... not love him. How come when Elza and Grey are here I'm still alone with Natsu. I know that runes magic is around here because of the words in the sky but how come only me Natsu and happy are only allowed to come in and out of it?

Anyway... where is Happy. I haven't seen him since I woke up. I wonder how Happy would see this situation.

suddenly I started to feel nervous like someone was staring at me. I turned around and sow Natsu staring at me with a confused look. This is embarrassing.

I should have known this was going to happen. I sighed heavily. Her cards said I would swap hearts with someone how I was thinking about a lot that time. Who would have thought it came true. But why me?!

"M... I mean Lucy. How did this happen? Before I went to sleep the temperature was fine but now I'm freezing!" Natsu started to sulk about the temperature. I sighed heavily.

"It's not cold its boiling. how can you but cold and is there anyway for me to return into my body?!" I reassured him annoyingly.

suddenly Natsu touched my body's chest. "wow... these are soft Lucy." Natsu said.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled as I kicked Natsu in the face and sent him flying into the wall. oh! That was my body.

suddenly a black cat jumped onto the windowsill. "hello my name is dream. I'm sorry for the rudeness and if my brother comes I'm sorry for that to he's just in a really bad mood." the cat purred softly, "You have swapped bodies and it will last one full day until you turn back. sorry." And with that the cat went.

Natsu's pov

I got changed into some of Lucy's clothes (shorts, t-shirt and boots). i couldn't stop shivering. It's so cold! how would Lucy act like in front of everyone. hmm. Nevermind. Gildarts wanted us to go to the swimming pool so i packed a swimming costume and towel into a small bag Lucy had in her suitcase. Being Lucy for the day. I blushed bright red. Time to go!

Lucy came out with a bag to and we set off, not knowing what avents laid ahead.

* * *

thank you for reading this chapter. once again sorry this is so late i just had school. what do you think will happen next and how do you think of this chapter? see you next chapter bye! XD


	6. back to normal

"**Reminder, i did use spell check and some of the words it missed and i don't own the characters in fairy tail if i did Natsu and Lucy would already be a couple and sorry for the wait i had school and things going on and i had no time to update this but here I am. I know it's been an extremely long time since this update and I'm sorry and thank you for all the reviews I've got so far they've made me really happy and to want to write more for you... Now on with the story! XD**

* * *

Lucy's pov

**back to normal**

This was embarrassing. I'm still in Natsu's body! I look to my right. I wonder how Natsu is doing? The walk to the hotel felt like it was taking forever. "Hold my hand" Natsu told me. I looked at the blond haired girl, which in fact was my friend (Natsu), and slowly nodded my head.

Suddenly his hand grabbed mine. I could feel my face burn up. I hope he doesn't notice. I slowly turn to look at him.

"Your here at last!" gildarts yelled from the group of people. Natsu and i both looked over to where his voice had come from. There was grey and elza talking to one another and gildarts waving for us to hurry up. Before we reached them group, I heard Natsu mutter something but I'm not sure what it was. Something like, "I will always protect you." But I can't remember for sure. I don't know how to act in frount of the others as Natsu?

When we reached the group we noticed that Grey wasn't here. "Um... where's Grey?" I asked him. Oh shit I forgot to say it like Natsu would. I hope they don't notice. "Well me and Natsu can't come today eather." Natsu blurted.

"Ok... but be careful on the way back because we're leaving tomorow so pack your bags." Gildart said. Quickly we headed back.

"What should we do?" Natsu moaned as he pouted. Happy was still with the group and Natsu was bored. Suddenly a knock came from the door. I jumped out of my skin. Who could it be? "Leave it." Natsu ordered as I headed to the door," We can't answer it in the corrent state we're in. Who knows who could be behind that door." Natsu is acting funny.

"Fine. I'm going to bed."

"Night." I sliped inoto bed then closed me eyes it may not be the end of the day but I'm still tired.

When I opened my eyes the first they I noticed was that I was sleeping on the sofa with a thick blanket over my clothed body. I looked down at me self. I was back in my own body! How long have I been asleep for? "Good morning sleepy head." Natsu sang. I glanced at the pink headed teenager who was looking at me. "Good morning." He grinned his special smile at me. I smiled back.

"It's good to be back in my own body and don't worry I packed your stuff away for you. Say thank you." That would mean... HE SOW MY PANTS! I'm so embarrased. I felt like my cheeks were on fire. I was on the verge to kick him into the wall but something stopped me. "It's good to see you smile, Lucy." He added sweetly. I felt my cheeks go deep scarlet. I quickly spun away so Natsu couldn't see my red face.

* * *

Natsu pov

I just told Lucy I liked her smile! Did I see Lucy blush? I know that my face is burning up. When did I get so emotional. " You llllike eachother!" Happy said as he rolled his tounge.

"Happy!" We both yelled at him in unison. We glanced at each other for what felt like forever. Suddenly we turned away. What's this feeling? He heart won't stop pounding.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter I promise it won't be as long as that for the next chapter to come. See you next time!**


End file.
